


A Little Assistance

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: An anon wanted the brothers helping Candace building something the day after "Candace After the Universe," and as always, I was very happy to oblige.Of course, I probably didn't end up doing it the way they wanted... Whoops.
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher & Candace Flynn & Phineas Flynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	A Little Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> An anon wanted the brothers helping Candace building something the day after "Candace After the Universe," and as always, I was very happy to oblige.
> 
> Of course, I probably didn't end up doing it the way they wanted... Whoops.

"Candace?" Phineas asked, peeking his head into the garage, "what are you doing?"

His older sister was sitting on an old box, fiddling with some old tools. "Ferb put me in charge of building the... The..."

He laughed softly. "The box drop?"

"That thing, yes!" she said, gesturing lamely at the tools and such that she had scattered on the floor all around her.

"C'mon, bring it out back. Ferb and I can help you."

"But he put me in charge of this so that the two of you could work on--"

"And we did," Phineas cut in, "all we need is the box drop, Candace. We can help you with this."

Without any further words, Phineas went to pick up the tools and supplies, and Candace assisted him. They carried the things to the backyard, setting them down underneath the tree.

"I thought for sure the others would be here, too."

He smiled. "They were, earlier. But then they went home. The Fireside Girls had another meeting going on tonight, and Baljeet and Buford were going to have one of those movie marathons where all they watch is bad movies and make fun of it..."

"Huh. That... Actually sounds kind of fun."

Phineas looked at Candace. "We'll have to do that sometime, then. Just the three of us."

Candace smiled warmly, nodding. "Okay."

Ferb came over. "The box drop needs work?"

Phineas nodded. "Let's get to work on this."

* * *

Candace had no idea why it had seemed so difficult. Maybe it had been the blueprints; those things always made things look much more hard and complicated than they really were.

The box drop was literally just five pieces of wood nailed together to form a crate of sorts, which her brothers planned to use as an elevator of sorts that led up to the top of their makeshift Tri-State Tower. Thankfully, though, Phineas and Ferb had given her all the assistance she could ask for. Once they had finished work on that, they brought her up to the top so they could attach the box drop to some gears so that it worked properly.

"Here, Candace," Phineas said, taking his sister's hand and leading her over to where there was a nice view of Danville.

She blinked, looking out at the city around her. "Wow..."

Ferb came up next to them both, and Candace wrapped both her arms around her brothers.

"This is amazing, you two."

"Glad you like it, Candace."

Ferb just nodded in agreement, and they both put their arms around their sister in return.

"Thanks for joining us in building this," Phineas said, "I hope you join us some more later..."

"... I'd be glad to."


End file.
